


Drowning in a Casket

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Castiel - Freeform, Mentioned Jack Kline, Mentioned Micheal, Mentioned Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: What if Dean, went down in the Casket, without Sam knowing?





	Drowning in a Casket

Dean couldn't see anything, just darkness in the casket.  
  He could only hear....he heard the wind rushing outside, then he heard the casket collide with the water.  
    He was stuck down there, with Micheal trapped in his head.

He didn't tell Sam, he didn't tell Jack, hell....he didn't even tell Cass.  
   He lied to his brother when he told him that he wouldn't do this.   
       But it was for the safety of the others, for what if Micheal escaped? Micheal would kill everybody in the Bunker.

His head panged, and everything hurt.  
  The sounds of Micheal screaming "Let me out!" over and over again as the Arch threw punches, strikes and threw barrels at the metal door in Dean's mind.  
     He took a look at his phone, it was dead...well, at least he didn't have to worry--lie...he worried, he worried for his family..

What are they going to think, if they found out?  
   They won't be able to yell at Dean, telling him that he shouldn't have done this, that it'll be OK and that they'll find another way...no.  
      What will they do?

Dean laid there, he felt everything getting heavy.  
   He was close to the bottom of the ocean, very close.  
      His breathing got hoarse and began to stiffen, closing his eyes.

Counting, waiting until he can breathe normally again.  
   Micheal still screaming in his mind, trying to escape.  
      Dean can't let his guard down, because if he did.

Micheal's angelic form would just seep through the cracks of the casket, thus, escaping.  
   He has to keep strong, to keep his family safe.


End file.
